This invention relates generally to a toothbrush holder of the type which is wall mounted and protects the bristles from exposure to dust and dirt, and more particularly to a toothbrush holder which automatically closes over a brush which is inserted. Toothbrush holders of the prior art consist of an open-topped box which is affixed by a rear surface to a wall or other vertical surface. The box is provided with an opening in the bottom through which the handle of the toothbrush passes from above. The brush head with bristles rests on the inner surface of the bottom panel of the box. A lid including two intersecting planes is hinged to the front part of the box and pivots to close the box with the head and bristles of the brush contained within and protected against dust and dirt. This toothbrush holder of the prior art is practical because it is possible to properly support the brush in an accessible manner with adequate protection for the bristles. However, there is a disadvantage that the lid of the box must be moved by hand in order to close the box after the brush has been inserted. This is a bother for the user.
What is needed is a toothbrush holder which provides a cover over the brush head and bristles and yet requires no special operation by the user to close the cover.